Wooziness Addiction Numbness Sin
by Rice-Ball247
Summary: Naruto, I'm taking away my pain, Sasuke whispered, and I'm taking away your pain too. SasuNaru, drug usage, oneshot


Wooziness, Addiction, Numbness, Sin

By Rice-Ball247

Rice-Ball247: Tsunaide, if you see this, tell me you remember! I ended up spending the entire day rewriting this at school. I wanted to show you, but I didn't see you at all! -sobs- You can give most of the credit to Tsunaide for this. I just found it lying around in my bedroom somewhere and then fiddled around with it. Hope you enjoy.

Summary: I'm taking away my pain, Sasuke whispered softly, and I'm taking away your pain too. SasuNaru, drug usage, oneshot

Warning: Okay, so I know I didn't place a warning here before, but it's here now. This DOES contains drug usage. Thank you to Alicia's power for pointing it out her review that this is a touchy subject. I don't want to seem indifferent to it, but drug usage has been drilled and incorporated into our lives so much (damn the government for all those ads on TV. just coz it's election time...), so I guess I didn't think head first about it. I'm sorry that there wasn't a warning previously.

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of Naruto and Sasuke, who belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

The night was well past young and the cool air had already settled over the village of Konoha. A shivering, blond boy in a loud, orange jumpsuit found himself in a back alley with his best friend, pretty much close to the dead of night. His lips were almost blue from the chill and the fact that his clothes were damp with blood, sweat and other fluids didn't help his body gain any warmth. 

"Sasuke, thank you. You know, for saving me back there," Naruto muttered sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as he shuffled his feet on the pavement underfoot. Bored, obsidian eyes glittered in the moonlight as they regarded him.

Uchiha Sasuke leaned against the alley wall behind him, hunched over at the back. He tilted his head backwards, exposing the alabaster skin of his long, elegant neck.

"The stars look nice tonight."

The statement was short and completely out of the blue; Naruto found himself speechless. Instead of speaking, he looked upwards and softly agreed. His eye level came down when he heard an almost inaudible sigh from his saviour. The stoic boy had reached into the back pocket of his pants and pulled out what looked suspiciously like a flaky, rolled leaf and a lighter.

"Sasuke?! Wha-"

Ignoring the gaping boy in front of him, Sasuke stuck the rolled leaf into his mouth and stared blankly at Naruto.

"Dobe," he replied, narrowing his eyes threateningly. Naruto started to worry, flailing his arms about as if it would have been able to stop Sasuke from inhaling his, most likely daily, dose of poison.

"Teme! You know that weed is illegal?! Why do you smoke it when it can kill you?!" Naruto was already in hysterics.

Sasuke pulled the flaky stick out of his mouth and held it deftly in his hand, still unlit. He glared defensively.

"You, dobe, should understand this. You lived your life as an orphan; always trying to be independent, always an individual, always alone. You were always teased – bullied, made a mockery of by the people of this village," there was a short pause and Naruto could see the faint smirk through the moonlight. "You even suffered beatings from these monsters."

The smirk widened almost eerily as Naruto visibly winced. Sasuke continued.

"I, an Uchiha, have suffered the loss of my family – all but one – my hateful brother. My brother who pities me," Sasuke spat that last bit out with much bitterness. "He despises me and wishes that I can get strong enough to kill him by losing all but my hatred for him."

A tense silence held the air between them in a vice-grip.

"It doesn't come without a price, Naruto. I thought you knew that. You, of all people, should understand me."

Naruto listened to the cryptic words that echoed in his head as Sasuke stuck the roll of pure ecstasy into his mouth, lit it, and calmly inhaled a large puff of toxic chemicals. Astounded by his best friend's sudden pouring of pain, Naruto remained silent. Shocked.

'How did…he know…everything?'

Naruto's heart started to ache, "Sasuke," he whispered faintly. Moving away from the wall, Sasuke walked slowly towards Naruto. The blond moved, instinctively, away from the raven-haired man, whose eyes glinted dangerously. He let out a soft squeak when his back bet the wall behind him and the Uchiha, like a predator, cornered him.

Within a matter of seconds, his head was inches away from Naruto's, almost nose-to-nose.

"Naruto, _**I'm taking away my pain**_," Sasuke said softly, his voice was hoarse and sounded broken. Naruto could hear the underlying pain that were behind them, as if Sasuke was merely using this as a cover-up. His pale hand gently grazed against a whiskered cheek, "and _**I'm taking away your pain too**_."

Inhaling the smoke from the leaf, Sasuke squeezed Naruto's gently until his mouth opened and promptly closed the gap between their lips. He tilted the shorter boy's head up higher to feel more of the cavern of Naruto's warm mouth. It was comfort, just for a while.

For those seconds when their mouths were joined, Sasuke could almost pretend that the pain he felt was pure bliss.

Taking in the smoke from Sasuke's mouth, the blond returned the kiss eagerly – what a fool for having been so naïve – and felt the responses immediately.

_Wooziness_

_Addiction._

_Numbness._

_Sin._

Registering the sudden envelope of heat against his body, Naruto leaned into the comforting warmth. For those seconds, he felt the pain of his body fade away as their lips remained locked, the smoke escaping from the almost non-existent gaps at the edges of their mouths. Naruto sucked it all back in, trying to keep it in for as long as possible. The fact that he had been cold before, chilled to the bone in blood, sweat, tears and semen, seemed to fade away as Sasuke held him closer.

In those moments, he started to lose himself to the one thing that worried him since birth.

The monster within.

* * *

Please review if you liked it! 


End file.
